Zoes accident
by ZoeHannaAndCasualtyMad
Summary: This is my one-shot based on my other story 'The tasks of Zoe Hanna'. 16 year old Zoe Hanna has an accident that will change her life forever. Its basically explaining in more detail what Zoe was telling her daughter Maia about her injury. Please review and give me your thoughts :)


**Ok, so this is my one-shot based on my fanfic "The tasks of Zoe Hanna" its the story of Zoe's acident, as she has just briefly told Maia(her daughter) that she was in the same boat as her with her injury. Hope you enjoy it, please review and tell me what you think, it means a lot xx**

Zoe's accident  
It was an ordinary Tuesday night for 16 year old Zoe. School, and then 3 hours of gymnastics and 1 hour of tumbling. She was competing in level 2 for tumbling, so things were getting even harder, but Zoe absolutely loved it! Zoe was one of the very few people who had managed to do all of the levels (starting with level 7) and came in the top 3 in pretty much all of them. She was the best gymnast in Holby and if she carried on and competed in level 2 tumbling, the GB squad would be there looking to give her a place in the squad to represent her country.  
"Right, Zoe, you're up next. Round off back handspring to start with please." Leanne instructed.  
Zoe nodded to signal she had heard and then went and completed the run.  
"Ok, and double back handspring please." Again, Zoe did it. They kept adding back handsprings on each time until she was doing 7 of them, and ran out of floor room!  
"Good Zoe! Round off back handspring somersault?"  
Zoe went and did that. They kept increasing the level of stunts with somersault twists. Zoe was on fire, until she went to Round off back handspring, tuck back, somersault full twist. It was an extremely hard move, Zoe was finding it really hard because it was such a complicating run, but she had been so determined with it, eventually it came her, the last couple of sessions she had managed to complete it. She went for it, with no fear, but, who knows what happened, she twisted and then fell to the floor awkwardly. Zoe immediately screamed out in pain.  
"Zoe, don't move sweet." Leanne said, phoning an ambulance.  
"Ow, ow, owwww." Zoe screamed, the pain in her legs was unbearable.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"I don't exactly know, you were doing your new level 2 tumble, and then the next thing we knew you were on the floor. By the looks of it, i don't think you had enough power so after you tuckbacked, you didn't land properly so as you went to twist, you couldn't cope properly and fell." Leanne said, holding Zoes hand as the paramedics came in and checked her over.  
"Right, Zoe, your left leg looks dislocated at the knee and at the hip, so we're going to have to put it back into place at the hip to get you on a board and into the hospital. I've given you some morphine for the pain, and here's Entenox to breathe on as we align your hip again. So on three... One... Two... Three" the male paramedic said and him and the female paramedic pushed her hip back in and clenched her fists and screwed her face as they did it, taking a huge breath from the pain relief.  
They got her on a board and boarded her in the ambulance, with Leanne close behind her.

"This is Zoe Hanna, 16 years old, dislocated right leg and fractured left leg through gymnastics. BP 180/50, GCS 6, other obs normal. Given her 15mg of morphine and she's had entenox."  
"Ok, resus please"  
They got Zoe onto the bed to asses her more.  
"Leanne, have you called my mum?'  
"Yeah, she's on her way Zo. Its going to be ok sweet." Leanne said, but she knew that this was the end of her gymnastics and tumbling. All of the things she had achieved and worked hard for, and the GB squad, had all gone now. Leanne was disappointed, because Zoe was her like her second daughter, they had been through literally everything together.  
"Ok, so Zoe, we need to x-ray both of your legs to check for any damage which you have done and then we'll have to pop your knee back into place also. Have you any pain anywhere else?"  
"Not really, but to be fair, I can only feel pain in my legs." Zoe laughed. They took her up to x-ray and got her sorted. When they went back down, Zoes parents had arrived and were anxiously waiting for her to return.  
"Oh Zoe sweetie, are you ok?"  
"Well, I've been better thanks." She replied sarcastically.  
"Right Zoe, sorry to interrupt, we have your x-ray results back... Your right leg is just dislocated, so once we pop it back in we can sort it out with plaster. However your left leg is in pieces in afraid. Your broke 2 bones in your leg pretty badly and its going to need surgery to fix properly." She said, tears were appearing in Zoes eyes, she knew what was coming next.  
"So I wont be able to do gymnastics ever again?"  
"Well, I don't about not doing it ever again, bur with the extent of the damage to your legs, you'll be out for no less than a year at least.. Sorry Zoe." She said, by this time Zoe was in tears, everything she had worked for had gone.  
Her mum hugged her tightly while she cried, until the doctors came in to sort her knee out.  
"Ok, can I have 20 mg of morphine please and then can we get ready with the splint."  
She injected Zoe with the morphine and the team got ready.  
"Alright then, on three, one...two...three." She said realigning her knee properly and putting it in a splint.  
"I'm certain that that is done, but we'll x-ray to make sure its all done properly. Then the surgeons are going to come down and take a look at your other leg and talk you through what they are going to do. Anything you need, just press the button." She said smiling.  
"You're such a brave little cookie aren't you sweetie." Her dad said kissing her cheek.  
"Zoe, I have to get back to the gym now, so please keep me updated about what's happening. All of the best and hope you have a speedy recovery Zo. Love you." Leanne said hugging Zoe.  
"Bye Leanne, thank you for everything, and I don't just mean today, you have been a fabulous coach for me and I can't thank you enough for everything we've been through. I'm really sorry for how its ended." Zoe said trying to hold back tears.  
"You're very welcome, you have been an absolute pleasure to teach, maybe if you cant actually join in you could come and help coach when you're better?"  
"I'd love that." Zoe said smiling as Leanne left.  
"Hello, Zoe, I'm one of the surgeons here, we've been looking at your leg x-ray and we are going to have to operate on it. So I'm here to tell you the procedure. Is that ok?"  
"Yes thank you" Zoe replied politely.  
"Ok, so we're going to realign the bone that has been snapped and fix it together with a rod and pins, and then we are going to put your leg inside a splint to keep the bines together while they are healing. Its a simple enough procedure and it wont take very long. We need to know ask if you agree to having the surgery.  
"Yes... I do."  
"Ok, mum, dad, are you in agreement too?"  
"Yes if its going to help my daughter than yes anything." Zoes dad replied.  
"I'll just go get you an agreement form and then we'll see what slots we have available."  
"Thank you" Zoe said smiling.  
No sooner did he leave, another nurse came in.  
"Hi Zoe, I'm Charlie I'm here to plaster your leg up.  
Because of the dislocation of the hip as well,we need to put it in a full leg cast."  
Zoe nodded as Charlie went to sort the equipment out.  
"This might be a bit uncomfortable, but can you swing your legs round and put them upon this table please?" He asked helping her slowly move around.  
He got on with plastering her leg and they only had one layer left.  
"Which colour? We've got pink, blue, red, white, black or green?"  
"Can I have it red please."  
"Of course! All done! I'm just going to put this air bag around it, this is to help it dry and so you are able to put your leg back on the bed." he said.  
"Thank you."  
The surgeon soon came back in with the forms for Zoe's mum to fill in.  
"We can fit you in for the surgery in half an hour if you like?"  
"Yes please thank you." Zoe said smiling.  
"Ok, we'll transfer you to Darwin and then prep you for theatre."

Zoe had come out of theatre, it all going well and she was up resting. She had both of her legs in plaster, one red one and one blue one, with bits of white at either end.  
"Right Zoe, so we're keeping you in tonight for obvs, but you can go home tomorrow providing everything is ok. You will probably be in a wheelchair for quite a while, but we'll also give you a pair of crutches as well, to use occasionally, but I wouldn't advise them all the time." A doctor said.  
"Ok thank you for everything."  
"Oh an I'm just warning your that it's going to be very uncomfortable for a while I'm afraid Zoe, but I've heard you are a strong brave girl, but you've got support from you're parents and if you have any queries or problems feel free to drop back in. I'll leave you to it and ill see you in the morning."  
"Thank you."  
The following morning, Zoe left the hospital with her mum pushing her in a wheelchair an her dad holding her crutches. This was the start of a very long recovery for her.

**Thank you for! Hope its ok, and for those of you who do read the tasks of Zoe hanna, i hope it has made some things clearer in the story! Please review and give me your thoughts xx**


End file.
